The present invention relates, in general, to the field of sound producing prosthetic devices for use by laryngectomized patients, and in particular, relates to a self-contained intra-oral artificial larynx and an improved saliva barrier therefor.
Many devices have been suggested for providing speech capability to laryngectomized patients. The most successful and important of these devices known to the present applicants is the artificial larynx described in detail in the immediate parent application to the present application, i.e., application Ser. No. 438,376, filed Nov. 1, 1982. In that application, various prior art techniques of artificially producing speech by a laryngectomized patient are discussed. Unlike the prior art devices which had relied upon extra-oral components, the device disclosed and claimed in the parent application is one which resides entirely within the mouth of the patient and which is incapable of visual detection.
The device disclosed and claimed in the parent application includes, inter alia, a power source, a signal generator, a speaker, an acoustic horn and a tongue activated switch, all of which are mounted to a dental prosthesis and situated within the wearer's mouth. All of the aforementioned components, as well as others, are formed in the body of a dental prosthesis which is formed of conventional dental prosthetic materials, such as an acrylic polymer, which is shaped to fit comfortably against the roof of the wearer's mouth. Upon activation of the switch, the signal generator disclosed in the immediate parent application to the present application produces an electrical signal. The electrical signal is converted to acoustic energy by the speaker. The acoustic energy emanating from the speaker is amplified by an acoustic horn. As disclosed in the parent application, it is undesirable for saliva to enter the horn since saliva may foul the speaker. Accordingly, in the immediate parent application to the present application, a porous saliva barrier is disclosed which prevents the penetration of saliva into the acoustic horn.
It has been found, however, that even this porous saliva barrier may become fouled with saliva thus rendering the larynx inoperative or at a minimum, greatly reducing the output volume of the device. In the immediate parent application to the present application, a saliva barrier is disclosed which is permanently attached to the larynx.
It would be desirable to provide a saliva barrier for an intra-oral artificial larynx which is removable and replaceable without destruction of the larynx itself.
It would be further desirable to provide an intra-oral artificial larynx which includes a saliva barrier which is removable such that periodic replacement can occur.
It is still further desirable to provide an intra-oral artificial larynx in which output volume is maximized.